Uncontrolable
by Whitewaters
Summary: This is my first X-men story. Rogue has some new experiences with her powers. PLEASE GIVE IT A READ AND PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I own none of them

READERS - Please read and review - all thoughts are welcome.

**Chapter 1  
**  
Even though Ah am totally grateful for being allowed tah join the team and finally go out on a mission. Ah thought that it would never end. He was too fast for everyone tah catch, even Cyclops was having troubles, not wanting tah hurt really hurt him, nor anyone else, but just tah nick his feet. Storm and Ah came up with a plan. She brewed up a massive gust of wind, and he was tah be blown towards mah. But Ah was only able tah touch him, for a second - on the neck the only part exposed. He was too fast. But Ah got enough tah slow him down, while Ah gained speed. Ah caught up with him and Cyclops took over. This did go faster than I thought, plus he was only one that we had tah take care of.  
  
For the next little while, Ah couldn't help but be running everywhere - fast, Ah might add. But it did help on the next mission, everything went so smoothly. Ah was glad tah be back up this time. The only thing Ah never counted on, that Quicksilver was trying tah get me tah go against mah team members, after all we were going after his. Thank goodness Ah didn't have tah touch anyone.  
  
Quicksilver's speed finally caught up with me when Ah tripped over, ran over is more like it, Professor X. As Ah was getting back up tah mah feet, Ah wanted tah laugh and cry at the same time. Ah must have looked so confused, because Professor X put what he was going tah do aside and took me into his office.  
  
"So Rogue, is there something you would like to talk about," he said as he poured a glass of water for me.  
  
"Not too much, only that Ah seem tah be having problems dealing with some people," as Ah tapped mah temple.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Ah don't mind having their powers, in fact it quite fun sometimes. Other times Ah get scared, not knowing what they are truly capable of doing. Ah always could feel them inside, but now I'm starting tah hear them," Ah tried explaining the best Ah could tah him.  
  
Professor Xavier told mah that he'd be leaving for a few weeks but when he returns he'd go into mah head and see if he could help me out. But in the meantime, he gave me some mental thought techniques exercises tah clam the voices down. It seemed tah have worked, Ah wasn't hearing the voices as much, they were easier tah control, even their powers.  
  
Jean was in charge while Professor Xavier was gone. Apparently she thought Ah was strong enough tah go on the next mission. Even though Professor Xavier, advised her that Ah might need some more time. Ah, myself wasn't sure, but Ah wasn't going tah bow down either. Ah had something tah prove - tah myself. Ah want tah be an X-man - badly and Ah have tah make sure that everyone else knew that Ah could . So off we went. Ah was told tah stay in the Balckbird, which made me wonder why Jean wanted me tah come in the first place. Jean had her bone tah pick with Toad, considering that he slimed her the last time. Storm and Sabretooth were at it again. And that's when Ah couldn't just sit there in the jet as Sabretooth had Storm pinned - saying she still owed him a scream. She wasn't able tah break out of his grip. So Ah ran, using Quicksilver's power, grabbed Storm out of his grip and watched her fly away. That's when he pounced on me. Well that went just dandy, Ah sarcastically told mahself, as he had me pinned down now. Ah found my opportunity when he released one hand.  
  
"So you brave?" he said tah me as he pushed back mah hair to see mah face.  
  
"Compared tah some," Ah shot back as Ah ungloved mah hand and touched him.  
  
Ah had never heard an animal cry in pain like that before. Ah got lost in his cries that Ah almost forgot tah let go. Ah didn't want tah kill him - just stop him. Ah pushed him off me, Ah can't believe how strong he was, or maybe it was Logan. Logan, boy did Ah miss him. Ah hated when the Professor sends us out on different missions. Ah wonder if he does it because he doesn't want us to distract one another, or if he's testing me to see if Ah can make it on mah own without Logan protecting me. Once Ah was back on my feet Ah watched as Jean took care of Toad. Then as she picked up the vile and was coming back to the Blackbird.  
  
"Thank you Rogue," Storm said, as she was warming the jet.  
  
"My pleasure," Ah said with a smirk  
  
"Well, I'm glad you do always follow instructions," Jean said as she sat down and buckled her belt. Storm gave Jean a look, that if it had words would say what the hell.  
  
"What? Storm said.  
  
"She still has to learn to obey instructions," Jean shot back to Storm  
  
"You've gotta be kidding?" Storm said, then looked away as she took off.  
  
Ah wasn't sure what to make of it. Jean was right and wrong at the same time. What, would she do just sit in the jet and watch her friend get hurt? Nah, and neither would Ah.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Jean said. Ah think she said that after she read mah thoughts. Ah know, Ah felt her in there. Ah wasn't to sure she was kidding though.  
  
Ah wished that Professor Xavier would hurry back. Ah needed him, Ah needed his help. Ah wanted him tah go inside mah head tah help me control Sabretooth. Ah never wanted tah touch him, and Ah thought that he would know better. Ah'm sure Magneto must have told him about mah mutation, cause he did seem tah touch me more carefully during the whole Statue of Liberty situation.  
  
As much as Ah hated mahself for doing so, Ah was avoiding Logan like a plague. Mah heart felt for him, he didn't understand, and Ah couldn't blame him. Sabretooth hated Logan, well Wolverine. His actions and voice, in mah head was all too clear. Ah don't want tah be too close tah Logan just incase Ah, in case Sabretooth hurts him. Ah was so glad that Professor Xavier called on Logan tah join him for the duration of his mission, or whatever he was doing.  
  
"Marie," Logan called out tah mah as Ah left the study.  
  
"Yes, sugar," Ah answered him  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, what's going through your head, but when I come back I'll talk....ki.......... darin'," he said.  
  
He took a step closer tah me. Ah didn't mean tah make mah movement so pronounced, as Ah backed away from him. Ah could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. Even when nah one else could. He was still in my head, and Ah liked it that way. Ah always felt safe, even when he wasn't physically around.  
  
"Of course," Ah answered him back and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and jogged away. Ah had to touch him and not completely kill our bond.  
  
"Take care Logan," Ah said just before Ah left the room. Ah could feel his stare on me. Ah hated being so distant from him, from the one person Ah love so much and beyond. Ah would do anything for him. That's why Ah needed the Professor Xavier back - badly.  
  
Ah was so glad that Professor Xavier came the next day, but Logan didn't. Ah that sounded mean, but it wasn't meant tah be. Logan took over the mission and wasn't sure when he was returning. Ah missed him so even if it was for one day, but Ah had more important things tah take care of.  
  
That evening Professor X and Ah were in his office. Ah laid down on the sofa while he entered mah head. Ah could feel him lost and confused. Ah felt sorry for him. There inside he finally found Magneto, Ah was happy that he didn't invade anything else, the rest was private. Magneto told him that he wasn't going to do anything. That there wasn't much he could do in mah head.  
  
"Good than, you could keep Sabretooth and Quicksilver in line," Charles said to his old friend  
  
"That's what old friends do for each other," Eric's answer indicated he wanted something in return.  
  
"What is your price Eric?" Charles asked  
  
"Simple, to survive........and all in good time, my old friend," Eric left and retreated to his own hideaway inside Rogue's head.  
  
Ah felt drained, but at peace when Professor X came back.  
  
"Ya did it, Ah can't feel them, thank ya so much, and thank ya for not touching Logan," Ah said and wrapped mah arms around him for a hug.  
  
"Rogue, Magneto and the others will always have tricks up their sleeves, please tell me the second it starts up again," he said as Ah was leaving the room.  
  
"Will do.........Oh is there anyway Ah could speak with Logan?" Ah asked  
  
"He'll call to give me an update, I'll transfer his call to you, once we complete our conversation," he said and smiled at me, knowing that Ah was feeling better.  
  
Ah jumped when the phone rang, it was about 3 a.m., who'd be calling now . Logan. Ah jumped right out of bed and made a speed run to the phone. Ah didn't go into details about what happened, but did explain that Professor X helped me out and that everything was better. Ah apologized for being so distant from him and that Ah'd tell him everything when he's back.  
  
"It's alright Darin', I'm just glad your ok now," he said  
  
"Thanks Logan, good night," Ah said and hung up the phone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
It was a hot muggy morning - everyone was cooling off bah the swimming pool. Ah, on the other hand, was cooling off under a large tree. Covered in it's shade away from everyone - so much skin out there. Ah was terrified that Ah would accidentally bump into someone and hurt them. Mah mind was all over the place, the book Ah was reading didn't distract me. Seeing how mah friends were having fun, and that Ah'm tah afraid tah be near them. They in turn, tried to convince me to come and sit near them if Ah wouldn't play. Ah declined nicely.  
  
Beast stood there and watched as the tears in Marie's eyes flowed over, he tried, but couldn't imagine what it would be like to go though life with out any life contact. Marie, now was making her way into the mansion. Beast feeling a bit bad for her, was able to persuade her to join him for some ice cream - his treat. They sat and talk and he was able to get her mind off her troubles, at least for the meantime. Marie thanked him for the ice cream and chat, then stood up and her clothes were clinging to her body. She shifted to loosen them off her, they acted like a second skin, she was beautiful, but was timid and shy. Beast watched her carefully, how her clothes stuck to her body, she is beautiful he thought. He was a proper man and never let a sexual thought about her enter his mind.  
  
That's yet.... She needs a second skin Beast thought. His mind was going a mile a minute. He wasn't sure how or what was he was thinking. Idea's starting popping in his mind and off to his lab he went. He was pulling out all kinds of solutions and chemicals and natural plants -something he always prided himself on. Trying to use as much of mother nature as possible - for mother nature knows no failure.  
  
No one knew what they were up too expect Professor Xavier, of course. First Beast had to get authorization to do such test on Marie plus he just knew what was going on. He had promised not to tell anyone just in case nothing worked and no one would get their hopes up and Marie wanted to surprise them, if it did work, on her own terms.  
  
Beast started off with a small batch, so little that it barely covered mah index finger. It burned mah skin so badly that Ah had put ointment on it. That batch was definitely wasn't right. Ah hope what ever he has in mind wont hurt me so much. Then the 2nd batch came. It was a bit better, it didn't burn, Oh thank goodness, Ah thought. Ah didn't want tah go through that one again. This batch didn't stay on mah skin, it slid right off. The 3rd batch stayed on, but it was sticky - as hell. We had a good laugh at this one. Everything Ah touched held on like glue - crazy glue. At times Ah felt like this was hopeless and was getting frustrated. But there was no way Ah was giving up. As long as Beast had something for me to try, Ah took the chance. The 4th batch was even better. It stayed on, didn't burn, stick or anything weird. But it, also didn't last long. It was only matter of seconds before Beast could feel mah pull. Ah felt so sorry for him, here he was just trying to help me.  
  
Beast didn't bother to tell her about the 5th and 6th batches. Cause they literally blew up in his face remember to wear more protection next time he thought to himself, grateful no one was around to witness that.  
  
The 7th batch was a charm. It held onto mah skin, never burned, and it never pulled Beast. That was the most important part. But now it was time tah experiment the second skin in different conditions. Had to make sure it work completely.  
  
Beast watched as Marie stood out in the rain. The rain washed it off after she was in it for two hours poor girl, standing out in the rain he thought, but he needed to see how and what the skin could hold up against. Two hours was more than perfect for the skin, it's not like she'd stand in the rain all day. The sun melted it, but the times varied depending on how long or hot it was. It could last anywhere from one hour to six hours. Still not bad - always a work in progress. The water, like rain, didn't last long either. She could only could be in the pool for an hour. When she jogged and sweated in the danger room, it too could lose it effectiveness, but it did last for an hour of so. Still not doing too bad. There was one more test Beast wanted before allowing her go out with the second skin on.  
  
He called me down to the lab. There was a cage on a table and inside was a bunny. Beast told me to go and bring the bunny to him. He watched me approach the cage and opened it. Ah, however hesitated in picking the bunny up.  
  
"Go ahead Rogue, we need to make sure it works," he called out to me.  
  
Ah once again turned to the bunny. Closed mah eyes and reached in for him. Ah picked him up and held him in mah hands and slowly walked back. Ah cried when the bunny in mah hands just sat there. Ah never felt the pull. And ended up petting him for a while. It felt so good to finally touch an animal with out killing it. Beast advised me that Ah would have to put on the solution each and every time Ah wanted tah be around people and have contact. This was not a problem at all. Ah would do anything for human contact, beyond the gloves.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Come back in four days I need to figure out a way to fully cover your body so you may.........," Beast cut himself off and started to blush. Ah in turn blush and agreed to see him four days. Well it wasn't even four days.  
  
"I have an idea that will work. Come down and we'll get started," he said to me.  
  
Ah knew that Beast was a smart man, but when he called me down only after two days, brilliant man Ah thought. Ah was down there like a flash of lighting. Where did that come from, oh right, Quicksilver. He brought me tah a back room. There, in the center of the room was a huge cylinder tube filled with the liquid skin.  
  
"I'll have to lower you in, and that way your whole body will be covered," he said to me, as Ah just stared at it.  
  
"Ah don't know Beast, it looks.......well scary," Ah finally said.  
  
"Nothing to be afraid of Rogue, I have tested it, you will not get hurt," he told me.  
  
"It just looks tah familiar for some reason," Ah answered back.  
  
Beast just went on and advised me tah undress on the platform and tah yell out tah him when Ah was ready. Ah voiced my concern, that even though he would leave the room while Ah undressed, he'd see me through the cylinder.  
  
"Don't be silly, I have taken that into consideration, I'm not a pervert you know. As I start to lower you in, a curtain will come from the ground up to cover you" he said.  
  
"How long will Ah have tah be in there for?" Ah really didn't like the thought of being in there tah long.  
  
"For about 10 minutes," he told me.  
  
"That long."  
  
"Want to make sure it covers you. Now remember, keep your eyes closed and here...... put on these nose plugs," and off he went.  
  
"Dr. McCoy..." Ah called out to him.  
  
"Rogue you'll be alright, I'll talk to you if you want," he said, not letting me say more.  
  
"Please, Ah would like that very, thank you."  
  
"Take your time and yet me know when your ready," and he was gone  
  
Ah stared at the cylinder for a while feeling half excited and scared. Finally got the courage and changed out of mah clothes and yelled out to him. He started up the platform and Ah put on the nose plugs and placed the breathing tub in my mouth and braced mahself . Just like Beast indicated a curtain went up to cover me. And just as he promised he talked to me. Telling me exactly what he was doing - taking me through the steps. The liquid was at nice temperature, it wasn't tah cold or tah hot - it felt good as it raised up mah ankles.  
  
"Here we go Rogue, remember breath normally and I'll see you in 10 minutes," Ah heard him fine.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ah closed mah eyes just as the liquid reached mah chin. Beast went on talking about his new discoveries and other experiments - on and on and he didn't realize that Ah couldn't hear him. There was something wrong with the connection. Ah tried tah relax as much as possible - images flashed in mah mind and Ah knew that they weren't mine. Images of being strapped onto a table, then floating in a tank like this one. Ah started panicking, beyond mah own control, Ah was freaking out - big time. Mah body was convulsing, arms and legs flailing - banging against the walls of the tube. All the images were Logan's and Ah was feeling his pain. From back then, even though Ah was not in any physical pain now. Beast didn't hear anything, he was probably still talking. The liquid that filled the tube cushioned mah bangs, and nah noise was heard. He pulled me out after 10 minutes, but for me it felt like Ah was in there for hours. Once mah head was out of the liquid, Ah screamed. Beast never heard it, never came. But Ah heard him say that Ah could now remove the breathing tube and nose plugs.  
  
Ah was gasping for air, shaking, and eyes were wide in fear. Unable to get a word out - to speak tah him, tah tell him what happened. He advised me that Ah was now going tah be air dried. The whole time Ah was still getting flashes of Logan in mah mind, Ah began to tear up. Once Ah was dry, Ah put on mah clothes. Beast greeted me once Ah joined him in the other room. He was surprised to see the state that Ah was in.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" he asked with such concern in his eyes.  
  
"Ya didn't hear me?" Ah said among the tears.  
  
"I heard nothing. I was just talking to you the whole time," he said  
  
"Nothing really! .........Ah was just freaking out a bit..... closes spaces.....that's all," Ah said not wanted to sound so scared anymore.  
  
Just as a final, make sure, Beast hugged me tight and long with exposed arms. We stayed like that for minutes and nothing - no pulling. Ah felt the tears wanting tah come again.  
  
"Rogue what's wrong?" Beast said as he lifted mah head to look up - way up at him.  
  
"Oh mah, nothing is wrong, ya have given me the one thing that Ah have wanted for the longest time........the ability tah have life contact........ Ah haven't hurt you," Ah sobbed out.  
  
Once again Ah threw mah arms around him and gave him such as large hug and a kiss, he must have wondered who was giving a monster hug him or me.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Logan would be back in hours from the mission that Professor Xavier sent him, which later others had joined him. That was almost a month ago. Ah could hardy wait tah tell him the great news about mah "new skin". Ah wanted tah greet him at the door like Ah always did, but this time things were different and Ah wanted tah make this welcome just a bit more special. But from mah time in the tube, Ah was beat - it had taken a toll on me. Ah fell asleep in the garden gazebo.  
  
Logan couldn't help but feel a bit sad when Marie wasn't there waiting for him on the steps. Why isn't she here? She always meets me here. Was something wrong, was she even here, so many questions raced in his head. Professor Xavier, than had just wheeled up to welcome the group back.  
  
"Where's Marie?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nice to see you as well Logan," Charles answered back.  
  
"Ya, sure hi. So where is she is? everything alright?" he started.  
  
"She's fine, we've put her in a few missions and well you'll have to talk to her yourself, she's around here somewhere," Charles told him.  
  
Logan would have been more worried if Professor Xavier wasn't smiling. He couldn't find her anywhere in the mansion. So he went out side and was joined by Storm in the yard.  
  
"Welcome back Logan, how was your mission?" the weather witch asked.  
  
"Same old stuff but with new faces now," Logan answered  
  
"Yeah a young group, Charles got you on that one. You know, Rogue has been on interesting missions herself!" Storm told him, as she was escorting him towards Rogue. Logan now picked up her scent, she flooded his senses.  
  
"Ya, so I've heard.........hey have you seen Marie?" He finally had to ask.  
  
Storm pointed towards the last location she saw her go - the gazebo.  
  
"You know Logan, she's not a kid anymore," Storm said as she watched Logan leave her  
  
"I know," as he took a whiff of air I can smell her change he thought to himself and walked to her. There he found her asleep on the bench. He sat down across from her and watched her sleep. She was like a angel, she looked so happy and at peace. Something that he hadn't seen in her for a long time. She did change, she wasn't a kid anymore. And he loved her new scent -he could have swam in it all day.  
  
Mah eyes fluttered open when Ah felt someone push hair from my face.  
  
"Logan," Ah sat right up, wanted tah be eye level with him.  
  
"Hey ki.........cutie, how ya doing?" as he smiled at me  
  
"Ah can't believe Ah fell asleep. Ah have been so excited tah see ya, and what Ah do........Ah go to sleep," Ah rolled mah eyes.  
  
Ah got up and went tah hug him. Logan made sure that he didn't touch mah skin tah long, and so it was a quick hug and Ah knew that. Still wanted his contact, no matter how short it may be. Ah started smiling at that, knowing that h was able tah touch him and couldn't wait. But not here Ah wanted it tah be in private, away from everyone else's eyes. Ah wanted him to be the first one Ah tell. Ah made some small talk first and asked about his mission, to where Ah only got a grunt from him.  
  
"I hear you've had interesting missions yourself, tell me about them," he quickly changed it to me.  
  
Ah went on tah tell him how the first mission was easy. How we were stopping this guy by the name of Quicksilver from robbing all the banks and jewelry shops - cause we don't need any more bad publicity. How Quicksilver literally ran right into me and how Ah now could speed run - which helped in getting him. It was an easy mission. The other one, on the other hand was a different story. Ah'm sure Logan heard mah tone change - the bah he looked at me.  
  
"Ah was a bit scared, with out ya there," Ah told him. Knowing that would make him feel special.  
  
Logan liked the thought that she still needed him, even though she was now grown up and became an X-men herself - hey some things you just can't let go of, protecting and being with Marie was one of them he thought to himself  
  
"Why daring," he asked  
  
"Cause Ah had to deal with Sabretooth," Ah started  
  
Logan did get a bit nervous at that. Sabretooth was a S.O.B and he could have killed her. He cringed at that thought but made sure his face never reveled same but his voice did  
  
"Did he hurt you? What happened?" he asked, wanting to know very badly.  
  
"Ah was told tah stay in the Jet, but Ah couldn't watch Sabretooth pin Storm again - still waiting tah hear her scream. So since Ah could run fast, Ah did. Ah grabbed Storm from out of his grip and she flew away. Sabretooth then pounced on me. Ah had nah other choice but tah touch him."  
  
Logan was lost for a second in his thought I hate knowing he's in there with her.  
  
"It was the only way Ah could get mahself out of the situation, first by draining him, then by using his own strength against him." Ah paused, tah gather a breath. Logan closed the gap between us.  
  
"Logan, Ah hate having him in mah head, there's way to much of an animal in there for me tah handle," Ah wanted tah cry, but was holding it back. Logan pulled me closer for a hug.  
  
"You did great Marie, I've always had faith in you," he said.  
  
Sure Ah knew he had faith in me, but Ah knew that he never wanted me tah become an X-Men. For he might not always be there tah protect me like he promised. If only she wanted to teach at the school, that would be fine Logan always said.  
  
But Logan now knew better. He knew that she was strong and it made him feel better. Knowing that she had a part of him inside her that she could use when needed it. Did that just sound cocky. Poor kid having so many people in her head can't be good. Can't be safe for her, how does she handle it what does she.........he was pulled from his thoughts, by her voice.  
  
"Logan come with me," as said as Ah pulled him away from the gazebo.  
  
Ah grabbed him with my gloved hand and lead him tah his room, didn't want tah give up my secret just yet. Ah knew that we would have all the privacy needed there, since Logan, pretty much made Professor Xavier give him a room away from everyone else. Once in his room, Logan couldn't help but notice that Ah was going to burst at the seams soon.  
  
"Marie what is it?" he always had to know, everything, when it came to me.  
  
"Logan, there's something Ah want tah tell ya ..no..........Ah want tah show ya," Ah was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"What!, go ahead," he couldn't wait to see what was so important.  
  
Ah took off my gloves and walked towards him. Logan never really was afraid of touching me. But did have tah admit that the thought of touching mah scared him, sometimes. But when we touched, Ah knew Logan loved it, loved the few seconds our skins touched, so did Ah.  
  
"Trust me Logan?" Ah began.  
  
"Always, daring" and Ah knew he meant it.  
  
Ah caressed his cheek as Ah closed my eyes, he felt so good tah touch. Way better than just through the gloves. Skin on skin. He took my breath way. He felt so manly, rough skin and course hair. Mah mind was jumping the gun, Ah was having sexual thoughts - just from one little touch. Ah wonder what would happen if there was more contact.  
  
Logan couldn't get the words out. Marie was touching him and he wasn't feeling her pull. This was not what he expected her to show or tell him. I knew she'd feel good, but this, just her hand on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned more into her hand wanting to feel more and take it all in.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Logan was just sitting there in shock. She's touching me - without any pull. How, how could she be. Not that I'm complaining, just a bit confused he thought  
  
"How......I thought you'd never be able to........" Logan could hardly get that word out  
  
"Beast" as Ah smiled to him  
  
"Beast? What does he have to do with it."  
  
"Everything. He's the one tah gave me this. He calls it second skin," Ah said  
  
Ah could still see the confusion in Logan's eyes, so Ah explained. How Beast had made up a solution. How he used mostly natural ingredients - trying to keep it real. How he had me go through a bunch of tests tah see what works. Test the skins endurance. Then Ah explained the cylinder tube. Ah saw Logan's eyes change a bit. Told him what happened tah me in the tube. How Ah saw his images. How Ah lost control and was scared. But even the images was worth it.  
  
That even though he was touching me, he really wasn't touching me, but the second skin. But we both felt as if he was.  
  
"I am touching you, and your not going to try and convince me or yourself other wise" he said, almost mad.  
  
Ah know it may sound weird, but we sat there for the longest time touching each others faces, arms and hands - we held hands. Ah wanted tah touch more. Having him in my head Ah knew he wanted the same. Ah let my eyes wonder over his chest and he caught me doing so. Still with mah hand in his, with his free hand he unbuttoned his shirt. What a manly chest he had. Before Ah knew it, he had placed my hand on his chest and released it. He was allowing me tah explore and Ah took full advantage of that. Ah loved Logan from the first time Ah laid eyes on him in that cage. He hadn't even seen me at that point. So it was bad enough that Ah loved him, now Ah was able tah touch him - really touch him. What a sinful combo. Ah starting caressing him. Ah hadn't noticed how close Ah got to him, until Ah looked up -into his eyes. They were so welcoming. Ah let my fingers rise along his chest tah his neck and back tah his face. Ah wondered if he was enjoying this as much as Ah was. Ah let my finger gently run over his lips. There seemed to be nah reaction to this, so I ever so gently backed away. Logan grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back into him. And before Ah knew it he kissed me. It was neither ruff nor gentle. It was deep, in all meanings.  
  
She felt so soft. Lips were covered in a blue raspberry lip balm that tasted - pretty good. I never thought that I was going to ever get a chance to kiss her. I was damned if I was just going to let her back away from me now. I thought she'd knew that I had given her all the permission she needed to do what she wanted - anything. If this was before, when she was still young, I would never let it go this far. But things changed and boy did they ever. She was a grown women and I knew this wasn't going to be a mistake - it never would be. Logan thought as he kissed her.  
  
Ah had tah catch my breath, Ah haven't kissed any one like that before, not even my first. That's when Ah felt him touch me. His hand had made its way down my neck and his fingers traced my collar bone. Mah hands still resting on his chest. Ah removed his shirt, while he slipped the gown off mah shoulder as much as it would go and placed a kiss there.  
  
Things had been going well and slow, but that didn't last long. Ah let him take off mah gown. His eyes were taking me in - all of me. Ah felt a bit uncomfortable, but Ah didn't take. He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed. Ah sat up while he was still standing and unzipped his jeans. Boxers, Ah knew it. Ah laid back down and gave him inviting eyes. He crawled on top of me and hovered -Ah loved how he knew me so well. We starting kissing again. This time his lips left mine and was making their way down mah neck. His hand grabbed mah breast. Than Ah felt his mouth on mah nipple. Ah couldn't help but moan. Mah hands explored his body. Ah felt his fingers trace the elastic of mah panties of mah inner thigh. Ah slid mah hand down his boxers and grabbed his butt - bringing him closer tah me. Before Ah even put a second thought tah it Ah took his boxers off. Ah loved the way he looked. Ah couldn't wait for him any longer, so Ah slid out of mah panties. Ah could tell that he was more than will tah take over. He was gentle, as he slid into me. But boy was he big. Ah thought that he might rip me - Ah know no such thought crossed his mind. Ah wrapped mah legs around him, yet again tah bring him even closer tah me. It was wonderful, more than mah dreams - this Ah felt. Here he was, Logan having sex with me, Marie. This, Ah would never forget. The excitement, flesh, heat, sweat and skin, lots of skin. Ah started feeling a bit funny, something seemed wrong. But Ah couldn't my finger on it, plus Ah was getting tah caught up in the moment. Ah felt myself turning into Rogue. I wanted tah push that thought aside, knowing I had the second skin on, but Ah wanted him tah know.  
  
"Logan, Ah don't think Ah can control my skin any longer," Ah hardly was able tah say, between my heavy breathing.  
  
"Marie, it would be all worth it, I'll be fine," he said tah me a such a husky voice. Ah loved that.  
  
Ah started to lose control and mah skin. Something was going wrong. Ah felt it start tah take over and Ah saw it in Logan's eyes - he knew, felt it as well.  
  
Logan was feeling the affects, but in a strange way. This really doesn't hurt, this doesn't feel the same as before. This feels better, making me even more horny he thought to himself.. Her pulling was enhancing his sensitive.  
  
Ah know now that Ah am no longer Marie, but Rouge has taken over. And Ah see it in Logan's eyes he is now Wolverine. His eyes turn black as he finished inside me. What timing he had, at least Ah didn't pull him too long. Ah wrapped myself with the bed sheet and Logan rested his arm around my waist.  
  
"Thank you mah husky honey," Ah said to him  
  
I've been called a lot of things in my life, but that one was a first. Kinda nice, her term of endearment for me Logan thought. Then gave her a genuine smile - something that is not seen to often.  
  
We feel asleep, together like we used to, when one or the other needed comforting after a nightmare. Not being the traditional girl, Ah was happy to fall asleep. Ah was tired.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Something bad was stirring in mah mind, mah sweat dreams or what just happened quickly turned into nightmares. All the mutants Ah had touched began surfacing. They were fighting, ganging up on me - in mah own head. Magneto was the first Ah saw. He was at the front, waging a war on Logan and mahself - wanting revenge on him for getting in the way at Liberty Island. Sabretooth, well he always had it out for Wolverine and was a follower of Magneto - was more than willing tah fight. Plus it didn't help that Quicksilver was egging them on. There was a war beginning in mah head. Ah couldn't seem tah wake up from it. But Ah was just standing in the shadows trying not tah get caught and wanting tah hear was they were plotting. Even poor Wolverine was raging loose in mah head - running tah where Magneto, Quicksilver and Sabretooth gathered. Wolverine was always ready for a fight. Having other powers was fun at times - seeing how other powers work or what they can do. But the torment that rang in mah head, from them, was nothing more than being a killer. Mah eyes shot open wide, but they weren't mah eyes - they belonged tah Sabretooth. Ah sniffed the air, and immediately smelled Wolverine.  
  
"Logan RUN. Run from me. Ah can't fend them off.............please," Ah yelled. That was more than enough to wake him up. Ah was grateful that Rogue stepped aside for the moment.  
  
Logan jumped off the bed. Stared into what should have been Marie's eyes, but they were there. He knew who's they were, and what was coming. His heighten senses were a strange blessing. Logan jumped aside as Sabretooth - Rouge, not Ah, lunged at him. Logan was fighting Rogue off as best as he could. He didn't want to hurt me. He knew that he wouldn't really hurt me because Ah, in fact has his healing abilities. Somewhere amongst the fighting Wolverine got the best of Logan. And just like the first time, Wolverine's blades pierced through mah chest, as if Ah was nothing more than a piece of tissue paper. We both froze, just stood there as Logan retracted his claws. A tear ran down mah face. Mah face, Ah was back - mah eyes changed back. Ah saw the same horror in Logan as Ah did all those years ago.  
  
"Logan," Ah cried out to him.  
  
Logan was over whelmed with what just happened - old memories flooding his head. Logan himself wanted to shed tears, but couldn't, it wasn't like him.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and began laughing. Once again, eyes opened and they were not mine - not Sabretooth's, but the same eyes that Eric- Magneto has. Ah never knew that Ah would also take on their physical appearances. Something new Ah learned. Once Sabretooth seemed tah have failed at killing Logan, Magneto came forward. He was strong in mah head. He was the first one tah take action - real action.  
  
Logan watched as Marie, well Rogue changed right before his eyes. Magneto - Rogue stopped Logan in his tracks. Slowly walked up to him, and circled around him, knowing he wasn't going to move unless she released him. The words that came out of her mouth, brought Logan back tah the train.  
  
"That remarkable metal runs through your entire body!" Magneto said. Mocking him, replaying the same situation over again, what a game.  
  
Logan, right away knew it was Magneto. Can't believe that after all this time he's still so strong in her head Logan's thoughts were cut short by Magneto speaking again.  
  
"This isn't a fair fight if I keep you like this," he said  
  
"This isn't a fight Marie...I wont fight you," Logan shot back  
  
"Marie's not here right now......she's.........she's gone. You'll have no choice Logan. I will make you fight and one of you is going to be hurt. And right now, I don't care who it is, either way I get my revenge," you could hear the laughter through Magneto's words. And with that he released Logan, for the time being.  
  
Logan never moved he wasn't going to fight his Marie, he just stood there. Magneto's laughter was loud and clear now.  
  
"Fine Logan, I'll begin if your not going to." Magneto let all kinds of metal objects fly across the room, in all different directions, all aiming for Logan.  
  
Logan seemed good at dodging, all he did was draw his claws and fight off the objects. This in turn pissed Magneto off. He knew that Logan was going to need a bigger push.  
  
Ah ran pass Logan so fast, he didn't know what happened tah me or where Ah went. Then Ah tapped him on the shoulder. Had tah get his attention. Quicksilver was a cocky mutant, as a teen he always boasted about begin Magneto's son. That he was so fast, that he was unstoppable.  
  
Sabretooth, now, was called in, by Magneto and you could see him in mah eyes. The was Ah roared at Logan, the way Ah moved, the strength Ah had, it was all Sabretooth. Ah picked him up effortlessly, threw him across the room and his body slammed against he wall. Rogue was trying everything tah get Logan tah fight with her and nothing seemed tah be working, he just wouldn't fight. Rogue just stood there, almost frozen in time.  
  
They regrouped quickly in mah head and new plan was conceived. Quicksilver was trying to hold me back, away from me hearing the new plan - waiting until he was given the word to let me go.  
  
Magneto surfaced again.  
  
"Honorable Logan. You wouldn't hurt Marie for the world, would you? Not again at least." He said smiling.  
  
Once again, Magneto easily forced Logan's memories to flood back him. The first time Logan's claws had impaled Marie's chest.  
  
"Well if you wont hurt her then we will," Magneto brought Logan back from his thoughts.  
  
Right than and there Magneto released a single claw from her right hand. Oh God, he's using me, in her head - against me and against her Logan thought the second he saw the claw.  
  
Rogue let out a smirk on her face as Magneto was forcing the claw towards her throat. In mah head Magneto gave the signal to Quicksilver to release me. They all released me - it must be a trick. Mah eyes filled with tears, as claw was an inch from my skin now.  
  
"Logan, help me.......please, Ah can't seem tah control them now," Ah tried to have a clam voice, but Ah knew, Logan knew better.  
  
Logan stood there for a split second. Wanting to make sure that it was Marie talking and not one them trying to trick him. He slowly inched closer to her - less than 3 feet from her now. Logan reached out for her hand. Just than Magneto took over again.  
  
"Too late Logan, I gave you the chance to kill her, now I must," Magneto said. And with that, the mah hand quickly drove the claw through mah throat. Than pulled the blade out and Logan watched as my throat heal.  
  
Logan knew that if Magneto wanted to, he would have found a way to stop her from using his healing powers. He also knew that he had to stop them, now. Get them out of her head before this got any messier.  
  
Now using all the different powers Ah had, Ah was attacking Logan full force. He was forced to fend me off, as best as he could without hurting me and himself. With all the powers combined Ah was strong - stronger then him. Ah was taking pieces of him, not holding back.  
  
He got in a few good combat punches and kicks. At least to buy himself some time, while he thought of a plan. If Logan's mind before was racing a mile a minute, it now was going a mile a second. That's when she attacked him -badly. Caught him so off guard that's when Wolverine took over. The instinct to survive. Something, Wolverine knew that they wouldn't count on - him coming out.  
  
Wolverine had pinned me to the wall. His left hand claws were through mah throat and the other claw, again in mah chest. Mah body hung about 5 inches off the floor.  
  
Magneto was more then satisfied and left my head, Quicksilver quickly followed his father. But Sabretooth hung around, he still wasn't satisfied.  
  
Logan's eyes over flowed with tears, as Ah tried to cry but it was too hard and a single word was all Ah could say, and even that, wasn't to loud or clear, but Logan had great hearing.  
  
"Logan," Ah barely was able to whisper.  
  
Wolverine was gone and Logan released me, his claws instantly drew back.  
  
"Oh God Marie, I'm so sorry," he stammered out.  
  
"I'm not," said Rogue as her eyes opened.  
  
This made Logan's head fly up as he heard Sabretooth in me. And even with so much blood seeping out of mah wounds Ah attacked him - violently. Between Sabretooth's strength and Wolverine's claws, Logan lay there on the floor so badly beaten and torn by his own blades. He wasn't healing fast enough, he lay there completely motionless. Now Sabretooth was satisfied and left mah head.  
  
Ah, Marie, fell to the floor so hard that my knees instantly bruised. Ah cried over the site of Logan's lifeless looking body in front of me. Knowing that Ah might be the only one tah almost or even kill him.  
  
Professor Xavier, Jean, come quickly, Logan's badly hurt, he needs her help NOW, he needs medical care...Hurry, Please, help him, save him Ah mentally called out to them.  
  
Her cries to Professor X and Jean were so loud, clear and strong that they both were quickly on their way.  
  
Ah was finding it hard tah breath, Ah instinctively wanted tah heal, but was fighting it. For if Logan was dying, and Ah was the one who caused it, why should Ah live,Ah'm nothing but a killer Ah thought. Ah gently touched Logan one last time. Wanting tah see if he was alive. Ah screamed out in horror. Logan was in so much pain. Too much pain for one soul to endure, all mah fault Logan. Oh God am Ah so sorry. Mah heart was beating so fast, that it was pumping much more blood out of the wounds - Ah felt it leave mah body. Ah was feeling faint from the blood lose, Ah was fighting tah heal. The pain of Logan was so fresh in mah head. Ah was brought back tah the moment, when Ah heard footsteps running towards the door.  
  
"Logan, please forgive me, Ah'd never hurt you, Ah'm nothing but a monster, please live," Ah cried in front of him. Quicksilver's speed came in handy. As they reached inside the room, all they could feel, was a gust of wind and heard "Ah love you Logan."  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Once Ah was more then out of sight from them, Ah stopped running and collapsed along a dirt county road, one Ah knew was rarely used. Now, more than before Ah laid there gasping for air. Ah felt mahself staring getting cold. Flashes of Logan's mangled body ran though the screen in mah mind and tears rolled down mah face in streams. Ah felt as mah body drew a last breath and all became dark.  
  
Jean and Beast worked on Logan as fast, and the best that they could. They stopped the bleeding and gave him some pain killers. They weren't even sure it would help, but tried anyways. Storm and Scott couldn't believe how much damage Rogue had done to Logan. They all knew that it wasn't actually her, who had done this. She loved him way too much.  
  
Professor Xavier was in Cerebral trying to find Rogue. He couldn't, there were no thoughts or energy - nothing. When he exited the chamber, he wasn't surprised that they were all there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I am unable to locate her," Charles told them.  
  
"Why," Storm asked.  
  
"There's nothing to pick up," he said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Bobby asked, while still coming down the hall.  
  
"Means he can't find any thoughts or energy that belongs to her," Jean answered.  
  
"Are you saying she's dead?" Bobby once again asked.  
  
"That is possible. She just may be," they stood all stood in silence as Professor Xavier, wheeled off to the medical lab to see Logan. Jean quickly followed him.  
  
"You want to read his mind," she telepathically called to him before reaching the room.  
  
"Yes, I don't think now is a good time. He's still is weak, but at the same time, it's fresh in his mind," Charles answered back.  
  
Professor Xavier again wheeled away, leaving Jean there. She was tempted to read Logan's mind but if Professor Xavier was concerned. She wouldn't do anything that could further hurt Logan, she left him to rest.  
  
Days had passed and Professor Xavier was still not able to locate Rogue. He now feared that she was dead - too much time had lapsed. He advised the rest of them of his thoughts, for he should have been able to locate her by now. The mansion was quite for the longest time. The loss of Rogue and Logan still not awake. Professor Xavier, now more then before was concerned for Logan. He was never out this long, then again he was never this badly beaten before.  
  
Concentrating on Logan, while the rest of the group sat in complete silence, anticipating what he might learn. It took a while for Charles to find Logan. He was hiding deep down inside. Charles had never seen Logan in such a bad state before. He was sitting there hands on his bowed down head, it wasn't so much of his position, but that he was crying. Professor Xavier called out to him gently, making sure that he wouldn't scare him off.  
  
"Logan, it's me Charles." There was no answer. Professor Xavier walked closer to him.  
  
"Logan," he said again.  
  
"I know who you are, now leave, your invading me," Logan said without even looking up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no choice. You weren't making an appearance to us, so I had to come to you," Charles said  
  
"I wasn't coming for no reason," Logan answered back  
  
"I know that, but I don't understand why?" Charles sat down next to him.  
  
Logan shot up.  
  
"Cause I killed her, I 'm a murder... I have no reason to come back, I killed something so pure," Logan said pretty much yelling, who cares no one else would hear them.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Professor Xavier was afraid that Rogue was dead, but he wasn't going to let Logan know that. For if he did knew, Logan would never come out of his coma. And he needed him to help find Rogue, if she was still alive. Plus he wasn't going to let another team member die.  
  
"Logan tell me what happened."  
  
"Your in here, look around you'll see. Leave me alone," Logan sat back down.  
  
With that Professor Xavier walked away. He was watching the events that took place days before - it was like watching a movie. He saw how Rogue was able to finally touch Logan, telling him how Beast had helped her. How they made passionate love, Professor Xavier closed his eyes to that - that was private, not for his eyes. He watched how Rogue had woken and Logan smelled that she was different but didn't catch it in time. How she was taken over by Magneto, Sabretooth, Quicksilver and Wolverine himself. How she looked when she was attacking him, how it wasn't her. How Magneto egged Logan on by making Marie blade her own throat, the first cut was the deepest. How Wolverine took over and pinned Rogue by the throat and chest against the wall and hung her there for a minute. How Sabretooth mulled him once he released her. How she touched him one last time. How he saw the blood from her wounds pouring out, that she wasn't healing herself. Professor Xavier saw it all, even though he told the others that she was dead, he really was fighting that feeling and the odds. But after seeing how Wolverine had wounded her, and how for what ever reason she wasn't healing herself. Doubts again came to mind. Professor Xavier as he went back to Logan.  
  
"Now that you have what you're looking for, LEAVE," Logan told him.  
  
"I can't leave here without you. I need you to come back with me," Charles told him  
  
Logan once again shot up and drew a single claw to him.  
  
"What part of leave didn't you understand?" he shouted at him  
  
"I need your help with Rogue."  
  
"She's alive?" the concern in his eyes was overwhelming. As Logan retracted his claw.  
  
"I need you to come back now, your body has healed itself," Charles avoided answering that question.  
  
"I can't, I'm the reason why she did what she did. I can't be doing this again to her," Logan dropped his body back down.  
  
"Logan you don't understand. Your her whole world. You didn't do anything to her, her mutation is not your fault, it's not any bodies. Remember, I saw what you showed me. Rogue was the happiest when she's was and is with you. I'll see you, wake in a while," and with that Professor Xavier left.  
  
The group couldn't believe how long he was gone. He told them what had happened and that he had to lie to Logan to get him back.  
  
A few hours later, and lots of pondering Logan finally woke up. Coming to the conclusion that no matter what had happened or what in the future might happen he needed Marie with him - one way or another.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Professor X went to see Beast to find out what had gone wrong. Beast after a few hours came to the conclusion that he never took into consideration how the second skin would react to her chemical change during her "intimate time". He did find a water based solution so that she is able to go swimming, rain - but not for a sexual chemical change.  
  
"Fine Charles that explains why her skin took over, but that doesn't explain what was going on in her head," Beast said  
  
"That would be my fault. Rogue asked me for help, but I wasn't able to help her in time." Charles said as he wheeled out of the lab.  
  
Beast immediately went back to his books. He was a bit of a perfectionist.  
  
Scott bumped into Logan in the hall as he was looking for Marie.  
  
"I want to see Marie, but I can't find her, where is she?" Logan said  
  
Scott had a blank stare on his face, not knowing what to say, what to tell him.  
  
"I think you should go and see the Professor," was all that Scott said. The look in itself was more than enough to tell Logan that something was up.  
  
"You lied to me," Logan said as he burst into the office.  
  
"I had no choice, I had to tell you so you'd come back," Charles said from behind his desk.  
  
"No, your wrong," Logan yelled at him  
  
"I truly wish I was," Professor Xavier said  
  
"I SAID your WRONG, Now go to cerebral and find her," Logan ended it with a growl as he was right in Charles's face.  
  
"I have Logan and I can't find her," Professor Xavier explained, how before entering his mind, he looked for Rogue. Cerebral couldn't find her.  
  
Logan froze looking at him, because he knew how powerful Charles and cerebral were - they had found her before.  
  
"Logan, we both saw, she wasn't healing from the stabs."  
  
"Maybe she was really hurt, like me, and it was taking longer to heal," Logan's voice was still firm. They just looked at each other, they both knew that wasn't the case.  
  
"You think she lost my healing power, don't you?" Logan's eyes looked lost.  
  
"Yes. I believe that's what happened." They sat in silence.  
  
"Well, I don't," Logan said as he whipped out his claws and slashed through the office door. His eyes were black as night. As he walked down the hall he telepathically told Charles Sorry for the door. I'll fix it later.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The bitter cold was slapping me in the face - but Ah didn't feel it. Mah stomach gnawing away at it's self, searching for food - tah fill the hunger pain. Ah didn't care. Didn't care how bad Ah felt, Ah deserved a lot worse. As much as Ah am afraid of dying, Ah wanted tah. But part of me couldn't handle death - that part was Logan - Wolverine, the same part that nah matter how much Ah tried tah will it - Ah couldn't stop the healing that mah body was taking over. Hell for all Ah know it was even Sabretooth wanting tah survive. Ah found out that he too had some healing thing going on. It doesn't matter who was taking over in that department, Ah wanted it tah stop. Ah wanted tah see mah blood flowing out from the holes in mah throat and chest. The way Ah saw Logan bleed. Ah wanted tah have the scars - Ah wanted a reminder of what Ah did tah him. That Ah killed him. Ah never wanted tah forget that. Ah don't know how many hours Ah speed - Ah was glad tah still have Quicksilver's abilities. It got me far. Ah didn't know where Ah was and Ah didn't care.  
  
Ah come across a run down hotel. Got this tiny room on the fifth floor. Ah was so quick at the liquor store attached tah the hotel. The guy behind the counter never blinked a lash differently. He wouldn't notice the two bottles missing. Ah sat there, on the edge of the window sale, drinking a bottle of Peach Chardonnay. Ah hated tah have tah move, but really had tah go tah the bathroom.  
  
Ah hated when Ah looked up into the mirror. The mirror didn't lie, it spoke the truth as tah what it was reflecting. Ah'm not sick, but Ah'm not well. Ah wish the voices in mah head would be snoring , then it would be easier tah deal with them, Ah thought. That mirror had a short life. Everything in here had a short life.  
  
There was nothing between me and the outside world, except that window screen. Ah thought Ah had a higher alcohol tolerance from Logan, but then again, he was used tah beers. The second bottle of Chardonnay didn't last long. As Ah let the alcohol get tah me, Ah closed mah eyes. All Ah saw were mah hands soaked full of blood. And at the end of them was Logan's dead body. In mah alcoholic state, Ah leaned against the screen. Damn screen it was supposed tah hold me in. Ah didn't scream as Ah was falling, but mah inner voice was loud and scared. Magneto kicked in. Ah was floating inches from the parking lot. Floating using the earth's metal tah stop me from crashing down. Why wouldn't they just let me die, like they wanted tah before. Ah floated back tah the window and passed out on what looked like a bed. Ah hadn't slept in weeks - this was a blessing in disguise.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The mansion was completely restless that night. Logan continued having the same nightmare. The beads of sweat impaled his body. The bed sheets were soaked and his white knuckles clinging to the sheets were giving him no relief. The nightmare was the same one he had for the last few weeks. Where he stabbed her the first time, how he pinned her against the wall and how she carved him up. How she cried and yelled out "I love you". How she was dead. His eyes pierced through the dark room. That was the same time, he heard Professor Xavier scream. It wasn't loud at all, but his acute sense of hearing told him. He quickly dress in jeans and ran to his room. There he found Charles sweating, struggling to get into his chair. Logan lifted him into it.  
  
"You were right," Charles said  
  
"Bout what?" Logan asked.  
  
"She was in my head screaming."  
  
"Screaming? Logan asked.  
  
"As she was falling from quite a height. Her thoughts were hazy, it was hard to read - except her with me to cerebral, now." Professor Xavier said.  
  
There inside Professor, did find a very faint trace of Rogue, a hotel, the window she fell out of. Once again like replaying the scene, Logan was off to get her. He mentally updated Charles along the way.  
  
The desk clerk didn't want to give Logan the key. He said that the girl the night before left the place a mess and they hadn't cleaned up yet. The clerk gave Logan the key to the room - but he needed a bit of persuasion.  
  
Logan entered the tiny room - it was a mess. There was no fight there, hers was the only scent he picked up. He knew that no one did this to Marie, but Marie had done this herself. The place was torn apart. What little furniture there was, broken, ripped and shredded, three claw marks on the walls, big holes in the walls - you name it. The bathroom light was flickering. That caught his attention - he went in. The bathroom looked like a murder had taken place in it. Blood splattered all over the walls, the mirror was smashed. He could tell the tiny point of impact was caused by a tiny fist - Marie's sized fist. The words - death, killed, murder were written on the tub walls - in blood. Marie's blood - he could smell it. He stood there in horror, trying to imagine what the poor girl was going through, easy - HELL. She didn't know that he was alive and she was seriously beating herself up for it. Logan told Professor Xavier his findings and told him that her scent and trail was still fresh - he'd be tracking her, she wasn't far.  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Ah had to find a place to hide, had to stay away from everyone. Ah wasn't safe to be around. Ah was glad that it was raining, most people stayed inside when it rain. It didn't matter, nah one would be here - in the middle of nowhere. Ah smelled something different in the air, familiar, but unlikely. Ah started running, don't know why, but Ah felt Ah had tah. It was a good thing Ah did, Ah was seeing ghosts. Logan's ghost. Ah seemed to be using all their powers, trying to get away. Rogue opened a metal gate, it lead into a petrol plant. Ah did believe that Logan was dead and that Ah now was being hunted bah his ghost - looking for revenge.  
  
From far away it looked like a abandoned small metal city. Light blue and pink flames coming from some of the stacks - this was the only source of light. Logan watched as she quickly ran inside and hide from view. He smelled fear from her, but it was different, it wasn't fear of him - but fear of herself. Logan knew that what had happened months ago was out of her control. He never changed his mind about her, about how he felt. in place. He entered the plant, it was a bit hard to see - lucky for him, his kin night vision took care of that. He found her cowering and crying in a dark corner. She was mumbling something he couldn't understand.  
  
Sabretooth - Rogue smelled Wolverine close bah and his own fear of a spirit kicked in. Instinctively picked up the closest thing and threw it towards the ghost and ran. Never looked back.  
  
"Marie, it's me Logan," he called out to her once he was back up on his feet.  
  
"Logan's dead, Ah killed him," Ah cried out and kept running.  
  
Logan lost site of her and stood in a clearing and yelled out to her, knowing that she'd have no problems hearing him, no matter how deep in the plant she was.  
  
"I'm not dead, darin, I'm right here."  
  
"Can't trick me, your not Logan," I yelled back.  
  
"Yes I m," he growled a bit getting annoyed, but didn't mean to.  
  
"Ya'r not, ya'r his ghost looking for revenge. Ah don't blame you, but Ah'm not ready tah go."  
  
Logan moved out of the clearing slowly and smoothly as he zoned in on her voice. He really wasn't listening to what she was saying, that didn't matter. What mattered was finding her. And he did, she was once again hiding. He stared at her from within the darkness. Her body was soaked from the rain, as was his. But she looked like a fragile child, even though she was all women. He wanted so badly to help her as he always did, but as she did for him - even when she did know it.  
  
He reached out from behind and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and called out her name.  
  
Ah practically jumped out of mah skin. The ghost was physically touching me. Ah quickly sped backwards, keeping an eye on him. Bah the time he called out to me, it was tah late.  
  
"Marie, stop, watch where your going," he said.  
  
Ah turned around, but couldn't stop in time. I ran right into exposed sparking wires.  
  
Logan would never forget. Her screams were those of Magneto, Quicksilver and Sabretooth at first, then her own voice came through. Logan's claws quickly came out and sliced the wires, which she was tangled in. This stopped her body from vigorously flaying as she was being shocked - burned.  
  
Her body fell to the ground - slumped like a dead body. A long with his heart. It was like the Statue of Liberty all over again. He was so afraid to touch her, not knowing how badly she would react to him - in her head again. He telepathically contacted Professor X.  
  
"Touch her Logan, save her, with you in her head she's fine. She likes having you close to her. The Blackbird is on it's way." Charles told him.  
  
Logan touched her neck - to see if there was a pulse. There was, a very faint pulse and a very faint pull. It was weak, wasn't the same full powerful pull like always. He only felt a slight burning, tingling sensation. He was getting a small dose of what she must have gone through - while being electrocuted.  
  
Logan carried her onto the jet, where Jean and Storm were waiting to attend to her. Once in the medical lab, Professor Xavier advised Logan to little by little touch her. He didn't want to risk over doing it and it not working and killing them both.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
For the three days that she was out, Logan only left her side once. That was to get his dog tags. He placed them around her neck. He hadn't slept at all, not wanting to take the chance and missing her vital signs changing. He went to the machine and checked it's readings and that's when Marie woke up.  
  
Ah felt mah eyes flutter open. It was bright in the room. Ah was dazed and confused and seriously shaking from fright. It took me a second before Ah clued in as tah where Ah was. Ah felt so weak, mah legs couldn't hold mah own body up and that when Ah fell tah the ground. Ah didn't even get two steps from the bed.  
  
Logan spun around on his heel, when he heard a "thud". There was nothing but an empty bed. He ran to the other side and found Marie slumped on the floor. That's when Logan finally met Marie's eyes. It's been so long since I've seen those beautiful brown eyes of hers he thought.  
  
"Oh God, his ghost. This will never end," Ah said as mah eyes were already full of tears.  
  
"I'm not a ghost Marie, you never killed me darin. I'm alive and well," Logan said. As he leaned in and kissed her head - just like he always did.  
  
"Logan, Ah'm so......." Ah started to say, but Logan cut me off.  
  
"Shh Marie, rest now. I'll let everyone else know your okay and resting. I'll check in on you in a bit." He said as he help me tah the bed. Ah had fallen a sleep but only for a little. Something was different this time. I had a dream, a dream and not nightmares like I've been having the last few months.  
  
TBC 


End file.
